An unexpected arrival
by Fan de Basil de Baker Street
Summary: Bilbo feels bad but refuses to see a doctor, thinking that it will pass. However, he will have to face something he had not expected. MPREG birth scene of the fiction: "Years without you" Rated M because of the birth scene... and for be sure!
1. Chapter 1

**The Hobbit**

It's my first Hobbit fiction and it's in english. As I'm French, my English isn't really great. I hope you will like it. This is a "forget-part" of a fiction of Kindred01: Years without you! I warn you: **I'ts a MPREG!**

The characters are not mine! They belong to Tolkien! Erline belong to Kindred01!

* * *

**An unexpected arrival**

**Bilbo feels bad but refuses to see a doctor, thinking that it will pass. However, he will have to face something he had not expected. MPREG birth scene of the fiction: **_**"Years without you"**_

* * *

It was a snowy day in the Shire. Most children Hobbits play with the wonderful white and cold powder. However, one of them remains cloistered in his Hobbit hole: young Frodo Baggins. The young Hobbit looks out the window, worried. Suddenly, someone knocks at the door. Frodo leaves his observation and will open ... falling nose-to-nose with the gardener's son of his uncle, the young Sam. Smiling, the boy who is a little younger than Frodo asks:

"You just play with us, Frodo?

I'm sorry, Sam, but I can't. Uncle Bilbo is sick and he does not see the doctor.

Poor Mr. Bilbo ... Adults know what to do, isn't it?

I think, Sam, but I prefer to stay close to him. As soon as he gets better, I'll come play with you."

Little Sam smiled back and return play with the other little Hobbits. Frodo closes the door, and worried, go to the room of his uncle. The Hobbit is lying on his bed, slightly pale, and his hands on his round belly. He hears the footsteps of his nephew and rears its head when Frodo crosses the threshold of the door.

"You're better, Uncle Bilbo?

It will pass, Frodo ... it's just stomach cramps ..." he smiled at his nephew ... before grimacing by taking the belly.

This is what Frodo is worried! Since early this morning, his uncle had pain in the stomach. They are on and off non-stop with a certain amount of time between each. When Frodo woke up this morning, he heard his uncle complain. It happened to Bilbo crying for no reason. Since Thorin had banished him from Erebor, he seemed no longer control his body. First he had suffered this strange weight gain had rounded his belly, these strange and incongruous desires, these odd sensations in the stomach and some strange pains for no reason in the lower abdomen and lower back. This morning, these strange pains had started. They were very strange and really painful. This is where Frodo had found.

* * *

_Frodo enters the room to find his uncle holding his stomach, grimacing. The little Hobbit runs to his uncle up on the bed and takes the hand of his uncle._

_"Uncle Bilbo? Are you sick?_

_No ... I'm fine, Frodo ... it's just a little pain ...»_

_Frodo presses against his uncle as to ensure that his guardian is still there. Bilbo tenderly caresses the black hair of his nephew and rocking the little Hobbit. After an hour, the pain returned, fast and painful. It lasted a few seconds at most, but it was extremely painful. Frodo, tight against his uncle, felt the muscles of the belly of his uncle contract without reason._

"_Uncle Bilbo? Are you still hurt?_

_Do not be afraid, Frodo ... it will pass ... Bilbo breathe._

_Maybe you should go see a healer..._

_No, Frodo ... I'm fine ... it will go ..."_

* * *

Frodo approached his uncle and put his hand on the belly round and painful of his uncle. He often felt as there was a life inside of Bilbo. Once exhausted his uncle was asleep in his chair and the little hobbit with big blue eyes could have sworn he saw a movement into the belly of his uncle. Bilbo smiled slightly and shakes his nephew tenderly in his arms seeking comfort in the presence of the small Hobbit. Although this was due to unfortunate event, the arrival of Frodo was the only happy moment in which he had been entitled since his adventure with the Dwarves and his banishment of Erebor. Especially since it seemed that throughout the morning he spent in bed, the pain had come more often. They all returned first hours, but for almost 10 am, the pain came back every 45 minutes. But against all odds, pains come back suddenly while it is only 30 minutes. Bilbo grins and shakes his nephew stronger for the pain through his stomach.

"Still a pain, Uncle Bilbo?

Fears nothing, Frodo ... it will pass...

You tell me that since this morning. Let me go and get the healer, Uncle Bilbo! Please! I'm scared!

I'm fine, Frodo!" Bilbo gets angry, pushing his nephew.

Once Frodo on the ground, Bilbo got up from his bed and put on his robe.

"Uncle, you should stay in bed!

I'm fine, Frodo! If I am lying a second longer, I'm going crazy! "

Bilbo goes to the salon, range instinctively Bag-End is already perfect and chooses one of his books ... before grimacing in a new pain. Frodo looks worried. Bilbo sits in his chair and breathed deeply to calm the pain and smiled at Frodo.

"Why do not you go play in the snow with others? the blond Hobbit asks.

I don't really want, uncle...

Why?

I fear for you, uncle ... you're the only family I still have... "

Bilbo smiles and holds out his arms to his nephew. Watery eyes, the little black-haired Hobbit run throw himself into the arms of his uncle. Bilbo was all he still had after the death of his parents. He thanks Valar countless times of having his uncle who return to the Shire before the accident. But then, he hoped that Valar would not take his only family he had. His uncle had not eaten anything this morning or this lunchtime (while a hobbit eat at least six meals per day) and the afternoon was already well advanced.

"You're not hungry, uncle?

No, Frodo ... my stomach is not in a position to have food now...

My uncle, a hobbit eats six meals per day!

I know, Frodo sweetie... but I'm smeared today... when it will pass it will be better... "

No sooner had he said this than Bilbo felt a new pain. Since the last 20 minutes. They were approaching inexorably.

* * *

Bilbo was sitting in his chair and tries to contain his pain as to not frighten his nephew. The night began to fall and the pains became more intense and closer together. Now, he had every 5 minutes. He breathes deeply as possible to ease the pain and he began to feel a lot of pressure in his abdomen. This feeling is very unpleasant. Frodo drew quietly watching the sun set behind the snowy hills when he hears a groan. He turns to his uncle to see him holding his stomach, grimacing, sweating. Leaving his drawing, the small Hobbit approaches his uncle.

"Are you all right, Uncle?

I don't know, Frodo ... Bilbo admits. These pains are very strange ... I've never felt this...

Maybe you should go to bed, Uncle Bilbo.

Maybe..."

Bilbo recovers holding his belly painful and takes a few steps before stopping in shock. He suddenly felt a new and strange sensation. Before he had time to understand what it is and respond to his nephew worried, he feels a thick liquid flowed between his legs. Seeing the strange with color of blood flow between the legs of his uncle, Frodo panic.

"Uncle? What happened to you?

I ... I don't know... Bilbo pants feeling the pains come back, stronger and closer. I ... Frodo ... I... **Ahhhh!** "

With the pain, the Hobbit falls on the floor holding his stomach.

"**UNCLE BILBO!**" Frodo yells throwing himself beside his sick uncle.

Bilbo gasps in pain before grimacing. It enjoys a moment of respite for watching Frodo.

"Frodo ... I feel really bad ... **Ahhhh!**

You're not gonna die, Uncle Bilbo!? You're not gonna die!?

I don't know, Frodo ... his uncle grin.

I'm looking for a doctor, Uncle Bilbo! Frodo said, getting up.

**NO!** It's too dark ... **Ahhhh!** "

The little one kneel beside Bilbo and straightens him to his best to lay him on the floor in a more comfortable position. He slips a pillow under the head of his uncle sweaty and straightens like to get a doctor despite the reluctance of Bilbo. But opening the door, Frodo noticed that the snow falls like a small storm outside. With this weather and darkness, Frodo is unable to get to Hobbiton to fetch a healer. Tears of fear streaming down his cheeks, his uncle was in excruciating pain on the ground, he needed care and Frodo could not get help. Closing the door, he ran to join his uncle, the greenhouse in his arm and kissed his sweaty forehead.

"Don't die, Uncle Bilbo ... don't die, please ... he cry.

Frodo ... I ... **Ahhhh**! I love you, my dear nephew...

I love you, Uncle... "

Frodo, panicked, sobbing, holding the head of his uncle. Bilbo feels pain through his body with more strength every two minutes. The sweat running down his forehead and he felt a strange pressure in his abdomen. All the sensations exhausted him at the highest point. He can barely breathe properly between two pains. As he begins to feel as if someone cut in two, beating strong knock on the door. Hopeful to get help, Frodo gets up and goes to open the door ... to fall face to face with an old man dressed in gray with a big pointy hat and long white beard.

"Gandalf! Thank you Valar! You will be able to help me!

Where is Bilbo, Frodo? the Wizard asked by entering the Hobbit hole.

He is sick! He collapsed on the floor because of stomach pains for a few minutes! I think he's going to die!

Fears nothing, Frodo! But we do not have time to lose! "

Gandalf seemed to know what happens. He and the little Frodo go where Bilbo is lying, hands clutching his round belly aching and sweaty. Seeing the magician with his nephew, the Hobbit feels reassured.

"Gandalf ...

Don't worry, Bilbo! I'm here! I'll help you!

What happens to me he, Gandalf? ... I ... Ahhhh!

The snow had prevented me from coming sooner. Wait!"

Gandalf raises the little Hobbit and bears him to the bed. He removes the robe of Bilbo and leaves him in nightgown. He puts a hand on the belly of Bilbo and remains pensive a few minutes.

"Two minutes between contractions ... Feel the sensation of pressure?

Contractions? But ... Bilbo stutters turning pale.

And yes, you moron Hobbit! You're giving birth!

Birth? But ... Ahhh! How is this possible? Who...?

Who had touched you, Bilbo? This child is not anyone!"

Bilbo paled in realization. He had been pregnant without realizing it! And not pregnant by anyone! The child was the one of a dwarf! A Dwarves King! Thorin Oakenshield! He was giving birth to the heir to the throne of Erebor! A further contraction in spreads his belly, making him screams.

"Frodo, my boy! Gandalf called. Go quickly get me some clean towels and hot water!

Why? What's going on? Frodo panic.

Your uncle is having a baby and it will come very soon!

What? I will have a cousin?

Yes! Hurry up! It will not be long! "

Frodo runs into the bathroom to find towels and hot water. Meanwhile, the Hobbit questions the magician who strangely knows a lot of things that he himself did not know.

"You knew how long? ... Bilbo request.

From the beginning. the magician replied.

Why didn't you tell me? ...

You were rather badly like that. Frodo was with you and I thought I could come a little earlier. But the snow came more suddenly than expected and it slowed me down.

Thorin know? ...

Idiot guy of Baggins! This idiot of dwarf is contained on himself than oyster. I want to forward all your well-being! I'll take care of that idiot dwarf after you have help with this kid. "

Bilbo smiled before grinning under a new pain. Frodo comes with the supplies requested by Gandalf.

"My dear Frodo, help me in calming your uncle."

The little Hobbit joined his uncle and takes his hand.

"Why you did not say that I would have a cousin? he asks to his uncle.

I had no idea, Frodo ... I never believed be able to...»

Bilbo clenched teeth, feeling a new contraction. This time, he feels a strong pressure in his groin but he keeps screaming, not wanting to scare Frodo. But the pain increases to a point that has the impression of being cut in half.

"**Gandalf!**

Don't fight the pressure of the child, Bilbo! You must accompany the contractions and push."

The Hobbit does therefore what the magician said. With each contraction, he pushes with all his might to help the baby out of his body where he grew up without his parent's knowledge. He was vaguely aware of Frodo's hand in his curls damp with sweat, encouragement of Gandalf and movements of the baby left his body. After several pushes, Gandalf ad:

"The head is out! One more effort, Bilbo!"

Exhausted, Bilbo tries to catch his breath and pushes on a new contraction. He heard the encouragement of his nephew and continues his first duty to Parent: give life to his baby. After several painful pushes, the Hobbit hears the cry of a newborn. Exhausted, he collapses into bed and breathe deeply.

"He is here, Uncle Bilbo! Frodo smiled. The baby is here!"

To the joy of his nephew, Bilbo smiled. Gandalf approaches with a small bundle in his arms. A small bundle who is crying. The magician smiles and raises the bundle on the chest of Bilbo saying:

"Congratulations, my dear Bilbo! You have a beautiful baby boy."

Despite his fatigue, a new force appears to Bilbo when the child is on his chest. Low, the Hobbit released the baby's head bawling. As soon as he saw him, he understood what it means to "maternal love". The baby was, for him, the most beautiful baby in the world. He was slightly bigger than a baby Hobbit (which explains why Bilbo is exhausted after giving birth) with black hair deep strolling wildly on his little head. Bilbo felt tears of joy poured down his cheeks.

"How beautiful he is ..." he cried, patting the small loops wild of his son.

Frodo looks at his uncle to see his new cousin and smiled. Gandalf takes the baby a few moments and said:

"Frodo. Straighten your uncle so he could keep his child properly."

The small Hobbit runs and straightens his uncle exhausted. Finally, Bilbo can hold his child properly. The baby cries as strong as ever. To calm him, Bilbo rocks him and whispers:

"Shhh, shhh ... my little one ... Everything is fine ... Mom is here ..."

Almost immediately, the baby stops crying and opened his eyes. His eyes are blue like Bilbo. Frodo sits next to his uncle and caress the cheek of the newborn.

"This is fun! We look like very much!"

Bilbo smiled and tenderly cradles his baby.

"How are you going to call him, Uncle Bilbo?"

The Hobbit suddenly realizes he has yet to name his child. He cannot let him without a name until the end of his days. Tenderly cradling the small, he looks Gandalf. The old wizard smiled but said nothing. Bilbo looks at his baby and smiled, kissing him tenderly on the forehead.

"Erline ... Erline Baggins ..."

The little Erline chirps and takes his mother's finger in his tiny hand. Exhausted by delivery, Bilbo (who was sleepy) fell asleep with his baby in his arms. Gandalf gets the baby and layer him in a cradle improvised. Frodo pole over his cousin and smiled. Now he had an uncle and a cousin! Caressing the cheek of the newborn, he murmured:

"Welcome among us, Erline..."

End


	2. Chapter 2 - Jealousy

_**Jealousy**_

After the terror of the day before and the unexpected arrival of little Erline, Frodo didn't want to leave his newborn cousin alone. He stayed next to the baby all night. In the morning, when he awoke, he found his uncle with Erline in his arms and Gandalf on their side. Seeing his nephew woke up, Bilbo smiled tenderly.

"Did you sleep well, Frodo?

Yes, Uncle! Erline is okay? he asked as he approached his uncle.

He's still sleeping.

He was born in the night after having a difficult birth. Gandalf says, smiling.

He scared us yesterday!" Frodo smiled, caressing the cheek of his cousin.

Bilbo smiled tenderly cradles his son in his arms. Thorin would love him if he saw him. He would be proud. Without the king (or himself) being aware, Bilbo had given him an heir. A little prince for the kingdom of Erebor. But as Erline was born after he was banned, the little heir would never be considered as such. Suddenly, he thinks about Kili and Fili. They might have been jealous of Erline ... Bilbo suddenly realizes that Frodo does not seem jealous.

"Frodo?

Yes?

You know as Erline is small, I should take care of him very often. You will sometimes you have to fend for yourself.

Yes! I understand! Why do you say that?

I don't want you to be jealous of your cousin.

Jealous? Why would I be jealous?"

Bilbo smiled tenderly cradles his baby. Frodo suddenly tends his arms and said:

"I know he is small and he is fragile, but... can I wear him, Uncle Bilbo?"

Bilbo hesitated. Although Frodo is no longer a kid, he was still very young. But he knows that Frodo is a very careful person. When he has something in his hands, he is very careful not to damage it. With a tender smile, Bilbo deposits Erline in the arms of Frodo.

"Hold him good his head and hold him firmly but without prevent him from moving."

Gandalf observes the scenes with a tender look as he always did when he was looking at the actions of these small creatures who are Hobbits. Frodo gently rocks his little cousin. The baby opened his big blue eyes and looks at his older cousin. He is no move for a few moments and coos in wriggling in his blankets.

"He likes me, Uncle Bilbo!" Frodo smiled.

Suddenly, the baby starts grimacing before crying.

"What about him? Frodo is concerned.

I don't know." Bilbo responds by taking his baby.

He can rock him, Erline continues to cry. Worried, he looks Gandalf almost pleadingly. Erline was all for him! If he lost him, especially so young, he would never recover! And even the presence of Frodo can't help.

"Why does he cry, Gandalf? You told me he was fine!

He's fine! the Magician smiled. But he is a hobbit, isn't it?"

Bilbo thought for a moment, not understanding well the words of Gandalf,... when the realization suddenly strikes!

"He's hungry! Bilbo realizes.

What eats a baby, Uncle Bilbo? Frodo asked.

Babies don't eat like us, Frodo. They drink milk ... but Erline is so small ... He should breast milk! Other milk would not be good for his little stomach. This would make him sick...

Uncle Bilbo! You're the mother of Erline! You don't have milk?"

Bilbo freezes of the strange question of his nephew. He is about to say no ... when he noticed the smirk of Gandalf. The Hobbit, intrigued, suddenly remembers that he has, in recent months, nipple pain. Maybe...

"It is possible, Gandalf?

You are a mother, Bilbo! A mother is able to feed her child."

Bilbo thus opens his shirt and holder Erline against his chest. And indeed, he has milk and can feed his baby. While Erline fed, Frodo does not let a single second. Stroking the dark hair of the infant, he promises:

"I'll protect you, Erline! Forever!"

* * *

Sam ends his snowman. The small storm the night before had been damaged and he had to do it again. Suddenly his father Hamfast Gamgee, market returns whistling. The little blond man stands up and joined his father.

"Dad! You saw Mr. Bilbo this morning?

No, but I think it's better. I saw that Gandalf had come to hear from Mr. Baggins market and apparently it gets better.

Frodo can therefore play with me today?

You can go ask him, son." the old Hamfast smiled.

All smiles, Sam runs to Bag-End. He loved Frodo and really wanted to become the best friend of the young Baggins. He was already sure to become the gardener of Baggins as his father but he really wanted to be much as a gardener to Frodo. For the small Gamgee, Frodo was already his best friend. When Sam finally comes to the green door of Bag-End, he knocks softly at the door with a smile. After a few minutes, the door opens and Frodo appear. Seeing the boy before him, the young Baggins smiled.

"Hi Sam!

Hello Frodo! My father told me that Mr. Bilbo was better.

Indeed, Sam! But he was not sick!

Really? Yet you were worried yesterday.

I know! But he got something wonderful! Come on! I'll show you!"

Frodo, smiling, brought Sam in the Hobbit hole. Once the little Hobbit stripped of his warm clothing, the small Baggins leads him to the bedroom of his uncle. Bilbo is sleeping in bed to recuperate. Noiselessly Frodo leads him to a cradle made in a basket. Sam looks inside and freezes seeing the sleeping baby. Frodo smiled and stroked the wild black curls infant before turning to Sam

"Did you see how cute he is?

Who is he? Where does he come from? the little Gamgee asked.

This is why Bilbo was sick. He gave birth last night! This is my cousin! His name is Erline. Erline Baggins!"

Sam looks Frodo seems so proud of this baby. Seeing that look, the boy feels a kind of tug at heart ... and a kind of hatred for this little being. Yet this child had done nothing to him and he had always loved babies, cute lying with their smallness. But Sam couldn't feel happy about the arrival of Erline. He does not know why. Frodo smiled with so much pride and love watching Erline that Sam would have this attention. A movement behind them startled.

"Well! These are two very curious little Hobbits!

Gandalf! You scared us! Frodo growls softly.

I know that the birth of Erline is a great time for you, Frodo ... but maybe your uncle would not agree that you let strangers into his home.

This is not a stranger! This is Sam Gamgee! The gardener's son of uncle Bilbo!

Really? Nice to meet you, my boy!" Gandalf smiled shaking shy little hand Sat

The little Hobbit does not know what to say. A moan made them understand that Bilbo wakes. Seeing the son of his gardener, the Hobbit smiled.

"Hello Sam.

Hello Mr. Bilbo ... Sam stutters

I introduced him to Erline, Uncle Bilbo." Frodo smiled.

Gandalf chuckled, leans Sam and whispers:

"He is very proud of his cousin!"

This statement increases this strange feeling in the heart of Sam. The little blond looks at the sleeping baby, no particular expression on his face. Bilbo suddenly out of his thoughts.

"Would you hold him, Sam?"

The child jumps and look juggles Erline and Bilbo. Frodo leaves the baby cradle and rocking gently before positioning in the arms of Sam

"Be very careful! He is fragile!"

Sam holds Erline few moments and then, for no apparent reason, the baby starts crying and gives great kicks in his blankets. Frodo worried takes Erline and leads him to Bilbo. In the arms of his only parent, the newborn baby calms down and fall asleep. Feeling useless, Sam gets up and gets his warm clothes.

"Why has he cried Uncle Bilbo? Frodo request.

I don't know, my boy. Sometimes babies cry in their sleep. It can be a nightmare."

Sound of door slamming sounds and Frodo notice the absence of his friend. Leaving his uncle and cousin, he ran to the window and sees Sam quickly away from Bag-End. Seeing him, the young Baggins has a heavy heart.

"Oh, Sam ..."

Sam returns home, his eyes and fists clenched in anger. Stomping angrily, he kicks out pissed feet in every stone he meets. He feels angry! Angry! Haters!

"Erline! Erline, Erline, Erline and Erline again! As if there was only him on earth! Frodo has only eyes on him! He'll never want to play with me! And all because of this Erline!"

Furious, he crosses the garden and returned to his Hobbit hole. He didn't even notice the other children called to play. Seeing him so upset, his parents wonder what happens to him. But Sam does not give them any explanation and locks himself in his room.

* * *

A few weeks have passed. Sam still pouting and when he plays, he does not have the same spark of happiness usual. Finally, the snow and the cold yielded their place in the sun and flowers. Sam and his father were able to set new garden, making a smile to the child. Gandalf remained at Bilbo for help the Hobbit to back on its feet. And Frodo, despite the still recent death of his parents, seemed happy in the moon. Everything is accelerated when all Hobbits (although initially the news was only for relatives, but word-of-mouth worked well in the markets.) had heard the news.

* * *

Hamfast retrieves the mail in the mailbox and goes home. His son plays quietly with wooden animals and his wife Bell does the dishes. So he looks quickly who wrote to him, he stops on a letter. Snatching his pipe, he let all the other letters that look intriguing.

"Bad news? Bell request.

I don't know. This is a letter from Mr. Bilbo."

Sam lifts his head and fixed his father. Hamfast opens the letter and reads it silently, frowning. Suddenly, his eyes widened in shock and then he smiled and exclaimed:

"By the Valar! This is incredible!

What does it? Bell wonders.

Look! Read this! "He said, holding out the letter.

The young mother Gamgee takes the letter and reads it tight ... before having the same reaction as her husband. Overjoyed, she kneels next to her son and said:

"Sam! Listening this!"

_Dear Hobbits,_

_Frodo Baggins is pleased to announce the birth of his cousin:_

_Erline Baggins_

_Whose eyes are open to the world the 21 December 1377 in Bag-End, to the delight of his parents, Bilbo Baggins._

"Is not that wonderful? Mr. Bilbo had a baby in the winter! Your friend Frodo became cousin!"

Against all odds, Sam gets up and goes in his room.

"But what is it? Bell wonders. Births have always made him merry.

The smile returns when he sees the little one. I planned to visit him this afternoon. You are with me?

You do not think that Mr. Bilbo will be disturbed?

But no! He would not have sent letter otherwise! And Sam will be happy to play with Frodo.

You're right! And if the Sackville-Baggins had the news, that bitch Lobelia will not hesitate to come and criticize the poor little fellow to compare him to his treasure. This will comfort Mr. Bilbo."

* * *

The afternoon was sunny and warm for early spring. And Bag-End was strangely animated. All members of each branch of the Baggins family had met at Bilbo to congratulate and meet the newest member of the Baggins family. Erline does not seem to interfere with the unrest in the Hobbit hole usually calm and sleeping peacefully. Only the presence of Lobelia was unpleasant. Bilbo was watching her non-stop (because he knew she wanted Bag-End and everything was in its walls since ever but even more since Bilbo returned from his adventure, supposedly laden with gold ) and he did everything possible to look nice to the haughty shrew. But when she finally deigned to look at the result of this agitation, she said in a tone that belonged to her:

"Pooh! This child is weak and miserable! This is much ado about nothing!"

This time, it was too much! Bilbo rushes to her and pushes her away from the cradle of Erline who began to cry. As surprised look of the other Hobbits (as Bilbo was considered the quietest Baggins and as one who knew better hold) he yells:

"I forbid you to say that my son is weak! Erline is a perfectly healthy baby, strong and durable! It's a little man much stronger than any small Hobbit of his age! He is robust and will certainly be much stronger than the average! You're just jealous that it is me who had Erline while your son is small and sickly!"

This statement made pale with rage the proud Lobelia. Straightening up, she grabs her husband's arm and goes growling. Other family members froze then laughed before congratulating Bilbo for knew this plague back in her place. Bilbo deep breathe to calm down, thanking internally did not tell who was the father of Erline, then turns to Frodo. His nephew had immediately taken Erline in his arms to calm the crying child. Suddenly, the cheerful voice of Hamfast says:

"Well! Lobelia looked pissed! What have you done this heinous bitch?"

Bilbo turns and sees his gardener with his wife, Bell, and their son Sam. The little does not seem very happy to be there. Frodo back to sleep Erline which is finally calmed down and short reach young Gamgee.

"Hi Sam! It's been awhile since I have not seen you!

Hello ... Sam mumbles

So, Frodo? What it makes you be cousin? Bell asks, smiling.

This is great! It's almost as if I had a little brother! the young Hobbit smiled.

Well! There is one who is proud of his cousin! And no jealousy! Hamfast laughs.

Come and see! He sleeps right here!" Frodo exclaims, grabbing the hand of the gardener to lead to the cradle.

The good Hobbit smiled and guided by the young, followed by his wife and son. Sam was not the shadow of a smile on his little round face. And when the Gamgee finally see the baby...

"How beautiful he is! Bell marvels.

He seems slightly larger than average baby. wonders Hamfast smiling.

This is the case! He's great for his age! Bilbo smiled adjusting coverage on his child.

It looks to me to be a good kid! It will be a big, strong and proud Hobbit, this small!

Look, Sam! Bell smiled pushing his son to the cradle. You will not find him cute? "

Sam remains inert, without saying anything, without the hint of a smile. When his mother asked him this question, the little boy seems to be angry and furious, he yells:

"**I find him ugly! He is a small, whiny and useless baby! Everyone looks at him! Nobody is interested in someone other than him! I wish he had never born!"**

Under the astonished gaze of guests, Sam leaves the Hobbit hole crying. His parents pale and wonder at him. Their son was still a little smiling boy. What was happening to him so that he was so angry after the baby? Erline, awakened by the cries of Sam began to cry ... but Frodo does not take him in his arms as usual. He stares at the front door through which Sam is saved. Gandalf, who was sitting in a corner of the room stands up and approaches of parents Gamgee saying a smile:

"Well ... the jealous was not the one we thought!"

At these words all turn to the Grey Wizard. Hamfast wonders aloud:

"My Sam? Jealous?

Why would he be jealous of Erline?" Bilbo was surprised.

Bell thought for a moment ... and then said:

"Because of Frodo is proud of his cousin!"

Frodo freezes and looks Mrs. Gamgee.

"Pardon?

You're so proud of Erline that Sam has felt ignored! He really wants to be your friend, Frodo! And pride that you give to your cousin makes Sam jealous of the baby.

And even if he had the honor of seeing Erline the day after his birth, the jealousy of a child is often due to such small thing.

Sam had already seen Erline?" Hamfast wonders.

Without answering to the gardener, Frodo fixed the door of look.

"Oh Sam..." he whispered, tears in his eyes.

He immediately set off in pursuit of the small Gamgee. He crossed the garden and went to the river. Sam and he would often go fishing with the father of the youngest and Sam enjoyed the place. Indeed, sitting under a weeping willow, the small blond sits and cries. Frodo approaches him.

"Sam?"

The firm raises his head.

"Frodo?

I'm sorry if I could make you believe that I do not love you. The arrival of Erline was a bit sudden and unexpected. If I'm so proud of Erline, it is because he is my cousin and he and Bilbo are my closest family. I like him but you will always remain my best friend, Sam! Erline is small but one day I'm sure you'll be friends."

Sam sniffed and dries his tears before stutter:

"You're not mad at what I said to your cousin?

You were angry, Sam I forgive you. And Erline not have any memory."

The small sobs Gamgee slightly then, for no reason, throws himself into the arms of Frodo and crying.

"I'm sorry I insulted your cousin!"

First surprise, the young Baggins hugs his friend in his arms and whispered:

"You're forgiven, Sam. The One to whom you must apologize, it's Erline. Not me. But Uncle Bilbo and I forgive you."

Straightening the little Hobbit, he brings him back to Bag-End. As soon Sam did crosses the threshold of the door, his mother hugs him.

"Sam ... why have you said anything about Erline? she asks.

I ... I don't want you to meet him ... I thought you wouldn't love me more ...

Samwise Gamgee! his father smiled. You are our son! We are pleased with the birth of Erline but you will remain our little guy! We cannot stop loving you because a baby came into the world! As cute as he is!"

Sam smiled, reassured, and notices Frodo joined his uncle. Bilbo tries in vain to calm Erline but the baby cries all his little lungs. He was scared by the cries of Sam and his parent rocking him good, he does not stop crying.

"Why is he cry, Uncle Bilbo? Frodo request.

He had to be scared when Sam yelled.

Let me take him!"

Bilbo deposits Erline in the arms of his older cousin, but unlike other times where he calmed down immediately, the baby continued to cry. Hesitating, Sam approach.

"I scared him? he is worried.

I'm afraid! He has been jolted awake." Frodo responds by trying to soothe the baby.

Sam bit his lips, embarrassed. Wanting to fix his mistake, he reaches for Frodo and asks:

"I can try to calm him down? "

Frodo turned to Sam and look up at Bilbo, and requesting permission. His uncle is a moment without answering, then nods. He knew that Sam was a good boy and he would not hurt to Erline although he was jealous. Frodo gently give the baby to his friend. While still small, Sam had to sit to be sure not to drop down Erline. Rocking him as best he can, he said softly:

"I'm sorry, Erline. I do not mean to scare you."

This sweet voice requires Erline to open his eyes and calm his tears in order to observe the unknown. This is the first time he sees Sam's face Round face of the child looks nice. He immediately calms his tears and smiled. With chirping of babies, he caresses the face of blond. He sticks his fingers into Sam's nose and laughed out loud at the funny faces of the little Gamgee who tries to get rid of these annoying little fingers. Frodo smiled seeing him.

"Sam! You did it! You made him smile!" he exclaimed, overjoyed.

Sam smiled but Erline continued to slide her fingers in the nose and mouth of the kid.

"Erline like putting fingers where he doesn't need ..." wince Sat

Everyone around him laughs and Frodo recovers Erline. The baby smiled at his cousin then looks at Sam He chirps happily reaching for the small Gamgee. Sam holds out his hand and Erline grabs his finger with his tiny hand. Bilbo and the Gamgee smile at the scene where their children are reconciled.

"Aren't they adorable? Bell smiled.

Like what, the smile of a child can erase any jealousy. Gandalf smiled.

Indeed! Bilbo added.

I don't know who the father of this small, but it is a moron for letting this kid alone." Hamfast concludes.

Bilbo quietly observes the reactions ... but luckily nobody seems to have noted that the gardener said. Reassured, the Hobbit sighed slightly and looks at his baby smiling. More he looks the child, the more he says he is lucky to have him and Thorin is a fool to have hunted and he will never have the chance to see his son. Erline would have no father but Frodo and Sam will be there with him. He will be loved, without jealousy.


	3. Chapter 3 - The Choice

**Well, there you go two years after the birth of Erline. Do, it just falls after the Kindred01 fiction. Bilbo must make a choice: stay in the Shire with his nephew and son and** **raised them up, surrounded by Hobbits but far from his love, or go with Thorin and his company to Erebor where Erline become the rightful heir, to live with the love of his life, Erline and Frodo with him, of course.**

* * *

_**The Choice**_

Bilbo looks Erline sleep in his cradle. The boy smiled in his sleep, showing that he was happy. Bilbo sighed, trying not to make too much noise so as not to wake the baby. The return of Thorin had upset him and he had the opportunity to go with him to the tugging Erebor. He hesitated. His heart told him to leave, follow Thorin, of a new adventure with him on Erebor, allowing his little Erline become the heir that he is and especially to be with the man who made his heart beat ... but consciousness (or the blood of Baggins) told him to stay, to live a life of proper Hobbit raise Frodo and Erline like Hobbits they are, forget Thorin and never hear about dwarves. Both opinions were waging a fierce battle in his head and no one managed to win. Frodo had friends here and Erline was appreciated by all while in Erebor, nobody knew them. The choice seemed easy ... but Bilbo still loves Thorin. He resented having abandoned him pregnant with Erline and without any regard just because a stone, but he was always dreaming of a life with his love. Tenderly stroking the black curls of his son, he cannot decide. Dwarves were all asleep in his living room as Thorin wanted to stay in Bag-End until Bilbo had made his decision. But the Hobbit could not decide. He wanted the happiness of Erline and Frodo ... even if it was at the expense of his own. Suddenly, he hears a noise behind him. Startled, he turned around ... and sighed, seeing Frodo. His nephew looks and approaches him.

"Why do not you sleep, Uncle Bilbo?

I cannot do it, Frodo...

Because the King of the Dwarves?

Indirectly...

You love him, is not it, Uncle Bilbo? "

Bilbo sighed deeply and stares into the steel blue eyes of his nephew. The little boy was very serious. Too serious for his age.

"Yes ... yes, I love him ...

He is the father of Erline? "

Bilbo freezes.

"Why do you say that?

Because Erline's dad is necessarily a dwarf! You could not have fallen pregnant while returning to the Shire. It had to be for your adventure!

This is not necessarily a dwarf ... I met other creatures, elves and men during my adventure...

But Erline looks like the King Thorin Oakenshield! "

* * *

Bilbo away in the Hobbit hole and out quickly at him, missing more than once tripping over the Dwarves who sleep on the floor. Once outside, he took a deep breath spawning night. Lost in the immensity of the sky look, Bilbo feels the tears poured down his cheeks. Frodo had touched a sensitive chord and it made his choice even more important. His young nephew come and hugs him.

"Sorry, Uncle Bilbo ... I did not want to upset you ..."

The Hobbit sighs and turns to his nephew. He kneels before him and kisses him on the forehead.

"You're right, Frodo ... Thorin is the father of Erline and I love him ...

So you'll go with him? And Erline?

He offered me...

You're gonna leave me here alone?

No, Frodo! If I leave, you're coming with me! Erline needs his cousin and I do not want to give up!

If you leave? Frodo is surprised.

I cannot decide if I accept the offer or not...

But you love him, Uncle Bilbo!

But I want your happiness to you and Erline!

And if my happiness is that you're happy? "

Bilbo freezes and looks at his nephew in the eye.

"If you love him and you're happy, accept! We go to Erebor together!

But... and your friends? Frodo, you are at home, in the County.

I'm at home, wherever you are! And when you're happy! And like that, Erline will his dad! "

Bilbo looks at his nephew with a smile. Frodo was certainly very young but his heart was pure. All he wanted was the happiness of others. If his uncle loved the King of the Dwarves, he would follow Erebor. Bilbo hugs the little Hobbit in his arms and cries of joy.

"Frodo ... if you knew how I love you ... I'm proud to have a nephew like you ..."

* * *

The little smiles and hugs his uncle in his little arms. Thorin is watching quietly from the window. He does not know what the uncle and nephew can tell, but he hopes Bilbo will accept to follow him to Erebor. Without noise, he recedes into the Hobbit hole, to the cradle of Erline in Bilbo's room. The baby slept peacefully inside, a soft smile on his little face. Tenderly, Thorin stroked the cheek of his son. His heir which he had ignored the existence until today. The smile of the baby grows and, without waking up, he grabs the hand of his father. Thorin smiled at the little angel asleep. Erline seemed to understand that he was a dwarf ... well, a Dwobbit. He seemed to understand everything. When Bilbo was holding in his arms and spoke to Thorin, Erline kept watching, smiling. And he got along well with the members of the Company. A voice startles.

"If you wake up, I'll let you manage to sleep, Thorin."

He turns and sees Bilbo and Frodo in the opening of the door. The smallest Hobbit seemed a little frightened by the Dwarf King, although it was quite possible that he becomes his uncle shortly. Thorin smiled when Bilbo comes closer and looked Erline sleep peacefully. The baby slept peacefully. Thorin and Bilbo looks request

"Bilbo? Have you taken your decision? "

Bilbo sighed and stroked his son's cheek. While Frodo agreed, he could not decide. And if Erline was not happy to Erebor? If ever he did not like the life of Dwarves? He was a child half Hobbit. Even if he was half Dwarf, he had blood Hobbit and would probably fresh air. Suddenly, he felt the hand of his son caught his finger. He, Thorin and Frodo see that Erline woke up and smiled. Bilbo smiled and sighed at the same time.

"Why must you be so easy to wake up?" He smiled, taking the baby in his arms.

The boy smiles and coos, placing his hands on the face of his mother. Then he turns to Thorin and stretches his hands towards the Dwarven King, laughing. Bilbo gives Erline to his father who seems a little lost. Thorin never held children except Fili and Kili but it was long ago. With a slight fear, he holds his son in his arms. Erline smiled and grabbed his father's beard. Laughing, the baby pulls the black beard dwarf... what pleases moderately to Thorin. Bilbo keeps laughing and trying to take his son to go to bed. But the baby starts crying when he is away from Thorin; as if he knew it was his father. After several attempts, Bilbo gave in and let Erline in Thorin's arm. The baby smiles and coos in the arms of his father. As Erline looks fondly, Thorin cannot help but kiss him on the forehead. The baby fell asleep in the arms of his father. Seeing this, Bilbo smiled and weight seemed to leave his heart.

"Thorin ... I agree to follow you to Erebor." He says.

The Dwarven King turns to the Hobbit. The smile that addresses him his beloved Hobbit is so sincere that Thorin understands he told the truth. Bilbo presses against him and stroked his cheek Erline. Frodo joins and timidly shakes his uncle and that he has chosen. Thorin, Erline holding tight against him in an arm shakes Frodo against him with his free arm. Bilbo hugs his Dwarven King and his nephew in his arms, his head resting on the shoulder of the dwarf he loves, he looks at his little Erline who sleeps deeply, a smile on his little face framed by dark curls. As he watches his family, Bilbo just hopes that his heart has made the right choice.

* * *

Another chapter or two with Erline baby, then maybe three or four chapters (which come to mind) with Erline little, and then I think trying to work on The Lord of the Rings with our Erline teenager ... what promises to be explosive! ^ ^


End file.
